She is so gone
by Fabina4life
Summary: Nina and fabian are together and he cheats! This is a songfic and i think it turned out really well. Review and tell me what you think! song: she is so gone from the movie lemonade mouth p.s. now a collection of song fics!
1. she is so gone

HEY THIS IS A SONG FIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY!P.S. THIS IS SHES SO GONE FROM LEMONANDE MOUTH! I dont own the song!

ninas P.O.V

"_Insecure In a skin Like a puppet, a girl on a string_ "

I was like a puppet and fabian pulled the strings to my bad he cheated.

"_Broke away Learn to fly If you want her back gotta let it shine_"

I was free finally I am almost out of his grip. He slowly lets go of me because he thinks i am done with him. The problem is if he would prove to me he has changed then ill let him back in to my heart.

"_So it looks like the joke's on you 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_"

I think he is surprised about how easliy i moved on.

"She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't run her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so gone"

I was a different person after i found out. It was almost like i was a different girl. I wasnt gonna let him control me anymore.

"_Here I am This is me And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_"

I pretended to be strong...you were stupid enough to belive me.

"_Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really am_"

I had you fooled I was more confident since i had left you. Do you really belive me? I am different now though so dont feel stupid.

"_So it looks like the joke's on you 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_"

You thought you knew me didnt you? I bet you thought i would never find out about your secret to.

"_She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be Cause she's She's so gone_"

I am different now. Do you really want me back?

"_away Like history She's so gone Baby, this is me, yeah_"

you know Its never gonna be the same.

"_She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't run her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so gone She's so gone_"

I am not the nina you knew. That nina is gone.

"_You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cause she's She's so go__ne_"

I am never gonna be the same. YOu broke me.

"_So alone She's so gone Gone, gone, gone_"

You broke me. Now im never gonna be the same.

THANKS TO ALL MY FANS I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!


	2. random stuff

Hey so i was thinking, if u want me to make this like multiple songfics on one story then review sayin that would be cool also review or message telling me what you thought of the first one. Thanks!

love you,  
>Ashton <p>


	3. call me when your sober: evanescence

**hi! this is Jerome and Patricia songfic. Jerome has a drinking problem and Patricia's fed up! enjoy**! _**btw i love this song lol**_

_**Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me**_

Jerome said he loved me. did he really? if he did would he be begging at my feet for me to take him back?

_**You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind.**_

If you want me back, win me back. choose alcohol or me.

_**Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself**_

should i let you become and alcoholic to see who you've become and be yourself again?

_**Can't keep believing, We're only deceiving ourselves**_.

Do you really think you'll get me back? oh well your only fooling yourself.

_**And I'm sick of the lie, And you're too late**_.

stop lying to yourself, your to late to get me back.

_**(chorus) Couldn't take the blame. Sick with shame**_

I always took the blame for you being drunk now I'm ashamed of myself.

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game. Selfishly hated, No wonder you're jaded.**_

well u lost so now your selfish and everybody knows.

_**You can't play the victim this time, And you're too late**_

You cant pretend to be innocent this time its not going to work i already beat you.

_**(chorus) You never call me when you're sober.**_

You never payed attention.

_**You only want it cause it's over, It's over.**_

you only want me cause i won and you want a rematch.

_**So don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. Don't lie to me,**_

don't pretend to be something your not you had your chance and you blew it.

_**Just get your things. I've made up your mind.**_

Jerome Clark, we are through.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
